The ones left unattended
by FDDog223
Summary: Brief description: This is all set in a whole new Freddy's location, but still contains the horrors of the previous locations. This will be from the perspective of a new security trying to fight for his life and survive the trap of the Freddy's location. The guard will run into far more dangerous hazards. Will have to traverse the environment to survive his stay at Freddy Fazbears
1. Chapter 1: The start of it all...

before this start I would like to say that this is my first venture into the production of my series of small length novels. so please out of all respect please read till the end and message for any further improvements or pieces of advice. thanks and enjoy*

Chapter 1: The start of it all

It all started off in the freddys location 223b, which was also the most popular location, where many kids would flock to enjoy their pizza and arcades, also the animatronics which were the main attraction. Although there were many a tale of those, who believed that the robots are sentient; that the robots think and feel, almost like their is a living essence In them directing to the life of pain and suffering.

This all started off about 5 years prior, when the restaurant was only a new thing, most believed it would be a passing fad, but those who believed that were hi wrong. Most of the early days of pizzeria would consist of children running in and out of every room, trying effortlessly to fought the janitors plans with endless amount of food dropping from the kids hand. The robots were also brand new just bought in from Afton robotics, apparently were state of the art of whatever, but in the end they were second to kids. They viewed Freddy and the gang as climbing apparatus or a place to store their pizza when not eaten. This would only mean more hard work for the janitors at the end of the days, only supported with a mediocre pay checks that would only keep them for about 2 weeks before running completely out of money.

But this isn't the worst as their were those who had to work the night shift, those sorry souls always having to look over the cameras, scanning for any movement of the robots, making sure that they are all ready for another party; which was a huge selling point for the franchise. That's what the Fazbears industries run off are parties, that's how they survive and limber on, they believe that opening multiple locations will help them rake in the money at the end of days, which proved to be a worth while investment for them.

But as I was about to leave the dining area ... One of them bots came to life...I swear I had no clue they could do that... I thought to myself *surely they are turned off during the night*. But I decided to leave the area, but as I turned round... I saw a pair of glaring white lights look directly at me... I stood there, not making any noise... But I was quivering... But out of stupidity and poor judgement I turned round and ran. Using every last ounce of energy I could physically use, I thundered down the hallway...and behind was Freddy himself on a wild bear hunt.. And I was the catch,

(this continues on)

I had just turned the corner when I noticed Freddy sprinting right at me, I continuously looked back behind, my heart beating very quickly, the blood rushing around my body, I some what found it exhilarating. Although I felt chills going down my spine, at the constant thought that if I slowed down for even a second I'm dead. I decided to turn the corner and head down the west hall way, it seemed like it went on for infinity, seeing and observing multiple posters, but they were different, they were drawings of a child crying with streams of tears running down his innocent face. During that second I felt my soul become torn into tatters, my mind becoming fractured after every scene I had saw, it seemed like everything linked together, but was also shrouded completely in darkness and mystery. I just about made it to this room that had a monitor on the table, it was a room I never really saw before, was new the room was open planned with only a single desk facing towards a wall with a bunch of kids art on the walls and two doors placed on both sides.

I frantically clambered onto a swivel chair that was positioned in a way that everything was relatively close by, I turned to the right side of the room, to my surprise I found two buttons: one on the top corresponding to a door close button and one on the bottom was a light button which was barely functional as is. To the corner of my eye I had just realised that Freddy Fazbear himself, the main robot was staring at me, his deep set eyes piercing through me like daggers going through the heart... Sweat started to form and stream down my face, i started to panic and quiver in my chair hoping the monster will leave me alone, but nothing had worked in my favour as the button to close the door was inoperable, I had just realised and started to hesitate more, wondering if this was the end of the line here, I was hoping that someone would come to me and save me, but that wasn't case in this daunting situation...

I found a way out, nothing mediocre but it was a small clearing in the left side of the room, so I decided to distract Freddy by cautiously throwing a ball of paper over to the other side of the room, during this horrifying experience I still realised the that the clearing in the left side of the room was very narrow. I could even barely fit into ... It led back to a parts and services, it must have been crafted by another guard that was here before me, creepy how these robots could just come to life, it's like there's something controlling them, but I am probably being delusional, that's impossible. Isn't it.

A couple minutes later I started hearing heavy footsteps coming from outside the room, I knew it was Freddy , he was on the prowl looking for me at any cost. I decided to wait it out, I guess a couple of hours wouldn't hurt, so I decided to wait out two hours in a dank and dismal room , nothing to entertain me nothing at all, but atleast the killer machine had left the area for now... I came out of hiding and turned on my flashlight I had on my belt, looking round I never noticed how many empty robot heads there were, no life at all, only a glimmer of light that would rebound off the eyes whenever I would aim it at them, it was almost like I wasn't alone, wait I'm not alone...


	2. Chapter 2: The chase ends ...

Chapter 2: The chase ends

I had just come out of hiding, still a little shook up after what had occurred earlier last night, I trembled out the out of room, although that was a chore in itself as I had to use all my strength and brute force to open the heavy metal door. It was so great to be greeted with the scent of pizza which i still think they just picked up from a local store. Anyway I decided to go look up at the show stage in the dining area, to my surprise everyone was still there even Freddy , I found him the most scariest, his eyes seemed to have locked onto to me again but I thought to just leave the premises before anything else terrifying occurs.

*A few hours later * I decided to go through with it again and headed out of my towards Freddy's for another shift, but this time I came prepared for what would entail there at Freddy Fazbears pizza. I finally got there after an hour of solid driving, only being aided with my car lights illuminated in the dark, I atleast swerved three cars on my here. Anyway I got out the car, with me I was carrying a crank, someone told me from Freddy's that using a crank during the night shift will allow at least boost my defense somewhat against those treacherous , bloody thirsty monster they call Freddy and the gang. I walked up to the entrance having to open the door with my key which I was issued with on my first night , as I walked in I was greeted with dead silence, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop from another room.

I decided to take a more detailed look around, observing everything this pizzeria had to offer me just in case I got into damage again , I stumbled upon footsteps but it was unusual ... It was like the footsteps were formed off some red sticky liquid, I knew it wasn't ketchup but I couldn't be blood either , the atmosphere wasn't helping as well, every seemed more sinister more depressing than usual. I was used to seeing everything clean and well ordered but this was different, so I decided to go check it out, the trail seemed to be heading towards that room I saw the previous night. I couldn't help but noticing that none of the robots were active not even Freddy , but that was compensated by the eerie noises coming from my surroundings , all I could hear was low echoes and low pitch screaming, which gathered were coming from the other rooms. I pressed on, the trail ended abruptly, the passage also ending in front of that room I hid in the previous night. Without any hesitation I opened the hefty metal door slowly opening and creeking while emitting the most ear piercing noise

I walked into the room and turned on my flashlight, I decided to flash it about a bit to see what them flashing lights were, but I wished I hadn't of done that because I saw something that changed my whole perception and feeling towards freddys I saw... An old robot a gold one and a golden Bear suit ... But i thought to myself t...these shouldn't be here I thought they were a myth* I decided to investigate some more, but only aided my observation was the putrid smell of decomposing bodies or something, so I followed the smell. But that didn't end well as I tracked them towards the golden Bear suit, I flipped up the head and saw...something, a dead child ... Looked like it was forcefully stuffed into suit, poor thing probably enjoying his day until whatever happened, his innards had become ennards, I threw up when I saw the other golden suit as that one way worst with its guts hanging out. It looked like a full size human male was inhabiting the suit.

I got up and went to go and inspect what it looked, but something made a noise, I thinking to myself *was probably a rat or something * but I was dearly wrong as that golden Bear thing woke up, I felt it's horrifying presence, my blood started rushing again, my heart rate increasing every second. I remembered from before to stay still, it's blackened out eyes and white pinprick pupils staring in the dark, trying to get to grips on how it become alive, but that wasn't the worst as soon after the other gold suit woke up and stood up with more energy and charisma , but I knew I was in for more danger than just Freddy . They both decided to stare at me, I felt like I was about to die, to be taken off the face of this world. So I decided to turn round slowly and bolt as fast as possible out the door while also keeping an silent edge on my movements, as I knew I had to be alive, I needed to survive to find out more mysteries about Freddy and his extended crew...


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking revelations

Chapter 3: Shocking revelations

I narrowly avoided them other robots, I decided to be a survivalist and hide out behind a conveniently placed office chair, as I was waiting I was trying to think where those golden suits came from , it could not have been from any location I've known. Unless, they were somehow replacements incase Freddy and the gang malfunction or something, although at this point that's basically out of the picture. A few soul quenching seconds later , I decided the emerge from hiding, also I could see was pitch black, nothing at all but smell of rotting carcasses seeming to sink there smell into every room. Those golden robots must have come from the fredbears location, I remember from when I used to go there during my childhood, up until what occured that devastation and horrifying night, as I remembered fredbears, nostalgic grabbed me and distracted me from the manhunting robots, who were on the prowl to find there target .

I moved onto a different sector of the building, slowly etching my way towards the stage, before I was stopped, by one of the golden animatronics; it was the bear. He started to bend over and looked right into my eyes, his only compensated by to pin-prick white pupils staring right at me, right into my soul. blood on the floor, right under the robots robotic feet; I looked at it more examining, all there was to examine was the fact that flesh was present all around the body, tendons receeding off the sockets of which they came from.

These were only dwarfed by the fact that standing right behind that golden robot was the other even more daunting than the last, I could feel his presence, his existence almost we were linked but i didn't really take notice to this, the character was twice the size of Freddy and possessed more articulation in his joints, although they were all ceased and rotten from being trapped in a never ending purgatory for many years, out of absolutely no where, both of the robots declared an attack on me, I felt powerless, I only carried a crank but it was worthless. The only I could think of doing is trying to outsmart them , try atleast buy some more time for me. So that is what I did, was weaving in and out of every room trying to out move them old fredbear models but even that failed as I was caught off at every chance, at this point I was running out of breath, my chest pounding and my heart beating at an accelerated pace, I was dizzy and dehydrated but I continued on. I found another hiding area behind Freddy fang in the stage I hope they don't find me and stuff me into a robotic suit or something .

While waiting for time to go, I decided to try to get in contact with the old location but nothing happened just a blank tape saying something about pre-registration a call, I noticed something more mysterious and sketchy in that call, I kept hearing the screams of children losing there lives, and then the robots were also screaming almost like they were possesses, which I still believe is a totally fake.

I kept hearing strange noises coming from the other , the party room, but it was different , Freddy Fazbear was standing just glaring at a poster of him with the crew, but something was different, my mind started to play devious tricks on me and I fell for it. I stared at Freddy and let myself go a bit, this feeling I'm never alone in these types of establishments, except for the fact that chica was waiting behind me, about to get the catch on me. Bonnie and Chica were acting to try and distract me , which they were successful in.

I woke up a little time later, but I was slump against a wall, but I couldn't move, my whole body was heavy, my breathing heavy, my movements very restricted. It didn't take me long to realise that I was enhabiting a robots body but which one , it certainly wasn't a new robots, I would know as I have to perform in them in the daytime, but this one felt weird, it had face plates that would open outwards when in animatronic form, I managed to pry the facial area open to get some access to oxygen. I felt like I was being deprived of life. I looked around the room I was in, but nothing came up until I looked over to the right of the fixed mask and saw a guy in a purple shirt with the night guard badge on, but how impossible i tried asking him how long he has worked here but he didn't seem to answer the question, I asked him bout if he had any links the 5 missing children incident bit nothing. It wasn't until I asked bout fredbears, I got a response back he said that he had some experiencing there, starting to waffle on bout the robots but they weren't possessed only the puppet was the only one to be possessed which I found suspicious...


	4. Chapter 4: Time before daylight...

A few hours had passed since I got captured by that guy in the purple shirt. I started to become more delusional and paranoid of where I was, I started to see hallucinations of me and my family in fredbears, only to be stopped by constant relapses of real life. I had no idea what I got myself into, the flowing thought that maybe coming back to Freddy's was just a pipe dream. That was aided by the foggy memory of Freddy Fazbear himself chasing me down the corridor, I still don't understand how a 3 ton robot can be so agile, cascading towards me at a high speed, keeping those dim lifeless eyes trained on me the whole time. Never to let cease the fact that I was the night guard only trained to do what I meant to do, although that entailed basically nothing at this point.

Suddenly, to much my shock and dismay, I started to hear rattling and scratching sounds coming from what seemed the main dining area. I tried to crane my neck over to where the sound was resonating but no result at all. The sound started to get louder and more violent, it felt like it was getting closer, and closer. The footsteps of that automaton, who was lifeless and emotionless was right with me inside the room I was trapped, all I could hear outside the body I was trapped in. It was heavy breathing, the smell was even worst than I thought I could ever imagine, it was like a far decomposed body was left inside that suit, which was the case. I tried to comprehend what was about to happen, thoughts constant rushing through my head constantly reminding me that I could meet my demise right here, right now.

Nevertheless, my preconceived notions were wrong, the robot just stood there, not moving one joint at all. However, it seemed to be preoccupied at staring at me or should I say the robot i'm inside of. It felt like earlier that night when I was trapped in that mysterious office and the robot again just having a unceasing stare down at me. I tried shuffling to my side, but was constantly on watch and on guard just incase the bear strikes, my mind kept worrying about the atmosphere, which felt so tense, I felt like If I messed up now I would never meet the end of day , I continued shuffling along the dark wall of the room. Keeping on high alert, as I was moving I hit a pipe that was exposed, ripping off a sizeable chunk of the suit I was in; which caught unwanted attention from the bear which I did not totally need at this point. It started to walk more viciously towards the root of where the sound came from, but came to no resolve turning back around and staring at the wall again. As I was shuffling along the ground I found an item which seemed to be some type of wrench or maybe a hand crank I decided to use it, trying to be so inconspicuous and quit.

I managed to remove the whole suit off me, I grabbed my flashlight and slowly walked out of that room constantly looking back to just incase the bear decided to greet me before I died. As I walked through the building, all I could feel was cascading sense of fear as i looked around on the, the air had changed fully, I could not hear anything at all. Although I was stopped in my tracks abruptly, In panic I decided to hide in a party room, I peered round and saw bonnie the bunny moving about, moving into different rooms, I took a more detailed glance at his hands, they were... T..they appeared to have been soaked in blood. But impossible I thought to myself, there couldn't be anyone else with me hear. Until it hit me that bang and screaming from earlier in the main dining hall must have been that guy who trapped me inside that suit. I managed to creep round bonnie while he was staring at a party hat on a table. Whiles walking all I thought to myself was *oh no, what if I'm next, no impossible, implausible no I will not believe it* but the facts were true on front of me , on the floor was a sight that words alone could not describe, this alone would set any one up with therapy for life. As I saw more I became far more timid, it was the body of the guy in purple, his neck snapped clean, blood seeping out of the area. The worst thing was that the head from the weird golden bunny was forcefully stuffed on top of the guys head. I knew I couldn't take anymore so I picked up the body and somewhat shoved it inside the empty golden bunny suit becoming the guys eternal casket forever.

I fled the area after I saw the body twitching , also seeing the duck I meant chicken robot at the far end of the room. Now everyone was after me, ever fredbear my childhood icon switched to soulless killer , I ran back to the office and boarded up the doors with things I found around the area, I had only 3 hours to survive until they open up, 3 hours to decide my fate of living or dying against these killer robots ...


End file.
